


making silence talk

by vanasha



Category: Tatort
Genre: And really that freaking tender moment on the bathroom floor?, Basically I am very much gay for Florence Kasumba and I can't imagine anyone feeling differently, Episode Related, F/F, Feelings, Mentions of Bisexual Awakening, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Much less crushing on someone else instead of her, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided pining, Pining, Pre-Slash, Taking care of one another, That's vey gay but no worries I made it gayer, a bit of angst, lots of feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanasha/pseuds/vanasha
Summary: Sie tat das, was sie vielleicht am wenigsten gut tun konnte und zu dem ihr Anaïs sowieso immer mal wieder riet; die Klappe halten.Ohne groß nachzudenken (was Charlotte selbst dagegen eindeutig mehr entsprach) und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen Anaïs Schulter. Ganz so als habe sie ihr Leben lang nichts anderes getan.Eine inoffizielle Einladung an Anaïs dasselbe zu tun.Or, catch me watching a Tatort for the second time in my life, seeing this particular scene and thinking to myself, Okay, how could someone make this gayer. I didn't wait for an answer.
Relationships: Charlotte Lindholm/Anaïs Schmitz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	making silence talk

**Author's Note:**

> Leute, ganz ehrlich. Ich bin kein Tatort-Fan. Noch nie gewesen. Ich bin nur hier für Florence.  
> Ich hoffe, dass es vielleicht zumindest einer anderen Person vielleicht genauso ging wie mir, als sie den Tatort von Göttingen ("National Feminin") gestern gesehen und sich bei den Szenen zwischen Charlotte und Anaïs gewünscht hat, dass jemand vom Autoren-Team die nervige Idee von Charlotte und Anaïs Ehemann beiseitewirft und sich stattdessen dafür entscheidet das RichtigeTM zu tun. 
> 
> Und Heads-up, es ist eine Weile her, dass ich irgendwas auf Deutsch geschrieben habe. Ich würde mich daher total über Feedback jeglicher Art freuen, ich hab überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie aktiv dieses Fandom hier ist.

Anaïs drückte ihr das viel zu raue Papiertuch fest gegen die Nase. Billigster Stoff, den sie genauso aus den Toiletten der Polizeinspektion kannte, auch wenn die typische Krankenhausfarbe sich alle Mühe gab, dies zu überdecken.

Charlottes leicht schmerzverzerrte Grimasse stammte viel eher vom Druck, den Anais ausübte, als von der eigentlichen Blutung, aber sie biss die Zähne, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, fester zusammen. Sie konnte die Sorgenfalten auf Anaïs Stirn genau erkennen. Aus dieser Nähe noch viel mehr. Anaïs strengte sich sichtbar an vorsichtig zu sein, versuchte ihr Zittern zu verbergen und sich um sie zu kümmern, statt um das, was gerade in ihrem Kopf vor sich gehen musste. Es ging hier lediglich um ein Nasenbluten, Herrgottnochmal, nicht um eine innere Blutung.

Charlotte hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, was vor sich ging, als sie zwischen den Vater des Verdächtigen (Noll?) und Anaïs ging. Vielleicht war seine Wut ihrer Kollegin gegenüber sogar berechtigt, aber das hatte sie überhaupt nicht interessiert, als sie sah, wie er auf Anaïs losging. Mehr noch als sie sah, dass Anaïs nicht mal Anstalten machte, sich dagegen zu wehren – Charlotte handelte instinktiv.

Und sicher, sie hätte bei jeder anderen Kollegin und jedem Kollegen dasselbe getan, bei Zivilisten erst recht. Doch Anaïs Gesicht, ihr beinahe spürbarer Widerwille den Mann, der sie gerade attackierte, schließlich doch zu Boden zu drücken, ihre Hand, die seine Schulter beinahe tröstend hielt, statt unsanft fest zu halten? So kannte sie die andere nicht.

Vielleicht _wollte_ sie Anaïs so aber kennenlernen.

Die Frau, die ihr seit ihrer ersten Begegnung immer und immer wieder im Kopf herumspukte. Seit einiger Zeit sogar noch stärker – Innerlich schüttelte Charlotte diesen Gedanken ab, so wie sie auch versucht hatte die Kommentare über ihr Parfum nicht ernst zu nehmen.

Charlotte berührte vorsichtig Anaïs Hand, hielt sie beinahe schon in ihrer und stoppte so ihre Verarztung. Ihre Hand war sanfter als erwartet, aber konnte man das nicht über die gesamte Frau behaupten? (Und verdammt, konnte man das nicht genauso über _sie_ sagen?)  
Hatte Anaïs ihr Zittern überhaupt bemerkt, oder versuchte sie sich davon abzulenken, indem sie ihr half?

Auf dem Weg zur Toilette hatte sie ihr kurz und mit dem Blick auf dem Boden gerichtet einen knappen Bericht über die aktuelle Lage geliefert. Was sie dabei ausgelassen hatte, konnte Charlotte jetzt allerdings noch einmal deutlicher erkennen.

Nicht einmal das unbequeme Licht der Krankenhaustoilette, das eigentlich niemandem irgendeinen Gefallen tun konnte, zumindest ganz sicher nicht Charlotte selbst, schaffte es Anaïs große dunkle Augen und deren Wirkung einen Abbruch zu tun. Anaïs schaute noch einmal kurz zu Boden, bevor sie schließlich Charlottes Hand selbst ergriff und sich neben sie setzte, das Papiertuch weiterhin in ihrer Hand.

Zwei Frauen, auf dem Boden einer öffentlichen Toilette, nachdem sie in eine Art Schlägerei hineingeraten waren. So ging bestimmt irgendein bescheuerter Witz los. Das Bild alleine hätte Charlotte zum Schmunzeln bringen können, hätte sie nicht immer noch die hängenden Schultern Anaïs' im Kopf, als sie sich auf den Weg hierhin machten. Die Art wie sie auf irgendeine ihrer lahmen Bermerkungen über ihre dilettantische Verletzung nur müde lächelte, bevor sie ihr die Tür zur Toilette öffnete und Blickkontakt dabei vermied.

Das Zittern, das nicht daher kommen konnte, dass die Situation besonders aufregend oder adrenalinausschüttend gewesen sein konnte. Nein, da lag mehr in der Luft.

Etwas, das ihr Anaïs erst ein oder zwei Abende später beim Fastfoodbestellen in einem Nebensatz beiläufig erzählen würde, wenn überhaupt. Nicht jetzt. Nicht mit der aktuellen beschissenen Situation, die sie da draußen wieder erwarten würde. Deren Spuren sich, ähnlich dem Blut, das sie auf dem Flur hinterlassen hatte, sogar hier in der Toilette wiederfinden ließen.

Also tat sie das, was sie vielleicht am wenigsten gut tun konnte und zu dem ihr Anaïs sowieso immer mal wieder riet; die Klappe halten.

Ohne groß nachzudenken (was Charlotte selbst dagegen eindeutig mehr entsprach) und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen Anaïs Schulter. Ganz so als habe sie ihr Leben lang nichts anderes getan.

Eine inoffizielle Einladung an Anaïs dasselbe zu tun.

Es war ein Scheißtag.

Das hatte sie sich schon gedacht, bevor sie auch nur einen Schritt ins Krankenhaus gemacht hatte. Aber spätestens mit den Ereignissen von heute abend schien der Tag gelaufen zu sein. Zumindest dachte sie das, bevor sie spürte wie Anaïs ihren Kopf für einen Moment in ihren Haaren vergrub und sie sich dann an sie lehnte. Bevor sich Charlotte beim Gedanken daran erwischte, dass, _richtig_ , Anaïs fand, dass ihr Perfum gut roch, bevor sie auch nur die Idee bekommen konnte, irgendetwas total Blödes von sich zu lassen, posaunte Charlotte lieber ihre vorherige Feststellung heraus. „Ist ein echter Scheißtag.“ (Innerlich verzog Charlotte das Gesicht. Way to go, warum sprichst du nicht gleich als nächstes über das Wetter, wenn du schon dabei bist, dachte sie sich.)

Aber klar, das war es. Ein Scheißtag.

Und gleichzeitig saß sie hier zusammen mit Anaïs. Der Frau, bei der sie sich weiterhin überlegte, wie bitteschön sie sich im Flirten und Schöneaugenmachen zurückhalten konnte, wenn Anaïs gleichzeitig so verdammt anziehend und, noch wichtiger, wenn sie _so verdammt verheiratet_ war? Anaïs, die an ihrem Hochzeitstag eine Leiche begutachtete und das mit einem Schulterzucken hinnahm. Was die wohl _heißeste_ Reaktion zu irgendetwas war, die Charlotte jemals in ihrem Leben hatte mitansehen dürfen. (Ihr eigenes Gerede dagegen, von wegen, irgendeine Parfumprobe? Was für ein Unsinn! Sie hätte dabei am Liebsten selbst die Augen verdreht, als hätte sie den kleinen Flakon nicht aus einer Laune heraus nach einem Gespräch mit Anaïs, und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen gekauft. Ein Parfum, das Anaïs _mochte_ , noch dazu.)

„Ein Scheißtag“, wiederholte Anaïs, in einem Ton so sanft und endgültig, dass Charlotte sich dafür hätte ohrfeigen können, dass ihre eigenen Gedanken so von der Spur abgekommen waren. Eine schöne Freundin war sie.

Eine Freundin, die – Charlotte schloss die Augen, den Kopf weiter an Anaïs Schulter gelehnt. Eine Freundin, die ihr am Liebsten gesagt hätte, dass sie ihren Hochzeitstag noch nie vergessen hatte. Dass sie zwar weiterhin eher in Richtung Null Teamfähigkeit tendierte, sie aber lernfähig war. Die sich in einem Team noch nie so gut aufgehoben gefühlt hatte, wie zusammen mit Anaïs und den anderen. Die ihr fast schon regelmäßiges gemeinsames Mittagessen, in dem sie mit Anaïs über Gott und die Welt streiten, aber auch lachen konnte, als eines ihrer Highlights des Tages betrachtete. Die mehr als einmal, als sie Anaïs nach Hause fuhr, vollkommen unrealistischen Tagträumen nachhing, dass sie sich vielleicht irgendwann mit einem Kuss bei ihr verabschieden könnte. Die nach Hause zu David kam, und die sich beim (mal wieder viel zu spätem) Abendessen dabei erwischte zu wünschen, dass er Anaïs kennenlernen könnte.

Charlotte seufzte schwer und fühlte Anaïs Schnauben mehr, als dass sie es hörte.

Eine Freundin, die sich ein beschissenes Parfum gekauft hatte, weil sie aus einer Laune heraus länger als nötig in der Parfumabteilung der Drogerie ihres Vertrauens verbracht, und sie der Duft an Anaïs erinnert hatte.

Eine Freundin, die sich normalerweise nicht davon abhalten ließ, wenn ihr – Scheiße, wenn ihr verdammter _Schwarm_ (als wäre sie wieder ein dämlicher Teenager!) verheiratet war.

Die aber keine Ahnung davon hatte, wie man damit umgeht, wenn man sich mit knapp 50 erstmals in eine Frau verliebt. Die sich so vorkam, als wäre sie in einer beschissenen Midlife-Crisis, für die sie weder Zeit noch Nerven hatte. Abwesend zerknüllte Charlotte das Papiertuch in ihrer Hand.

Eine Freundin, die gerade mit der Frau, an die sie beinahe jede wache Minute dachte, wenn sie nicht gerade mit ihr zusammen war, auf dem Boden eines schmutzigen Krankenhausklos saß und sich kaum einen Ort vorstellen konnte, an dem sie gerade lieber wäre.

Gedankenverloren betrachtete Charlottes die Überreste des Papiertuchs in ihrer Hand. Ohne Nachzudenken hatte sie angefangen es in kleine Stücke zu zerreißen.

„Komm, lass uns an die Luft gehen, bevor eine von uns noch einschläft. Die Arbeit wartet.“ Anaïs flüsterte beinahe schon, als wäre sie sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Vermutung nicht schon längst eingetreten und Charlote eingeschlafen war.

Charlotte selbst wusste gar nicht genau, wie lange sie hier so gesessen hatten. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr verriet, dass es fast eine halbe Stunde gewesen war.

„Wäre gar nicht mal der ekligste Ort, den ich mir mal für ein Nickerchen ausgesucht habe.“ Das Schnauben, das Charlotte hierfür ernte, klang schon viel eher so, wie sie es von ihrer Kollegin kannte.

„Das mit unserem alten Wohnwagen, in dem du übernachten musstest, wird mich noch bis an mein Sterbebett verfolgen, oder?“, fragte Anaïs, während sie ihr hochhalf, eine Augenbraue spöttisch erhoben. Charlotte ignorierte den kleinen Sprung ihres Herzens beim Anblick von dem müden, aber ernst gemeinten Lächeln, das Anais ihr bei diesen Worten schenkte.

„So unbequem wie ich dort geschlafen habe? Damit verfolge ich dich wahrscheinlich sogar darüber hinaus.“ Anaïs kurzes lautes Auflachen und das wilde Pochern Charlottes Herzens hatten nicht den geringsten Zusammenhang.

Übertrieben tief atmete Anaïs ein und aus, bevor sie langsam den Kopf schüttelte, so als fiele ihr in diesem Augenblick nichts schwerer. (Nicht den _geringsten_ Zusammenhang, dachte sich Charlotte.) „Dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als mich meinem Schicksal zu fügen.“

„Oder du überlässt mir einfach das nächste Mal deine Couch.“, konterte Charlotte, lockerer als sie sich dabei fühlte.

Anaïs zwinkerte ihr zu, bevor sie ihr die Tür öffnete. ( _Keinen verdammten Zusammenhang._ ) „Gute Idee. Pack deine Parfumprobe ein, damit ich wenigstens auch was davon habe, wenn du nicht mehr da bist, dann haben wir haben einen Deal.“

Charlotte hoffte, dass ihre Haare ihre mittlerweile wohl hochroten Ohren verdeckten. (Meine Güte, eine absolut harmlose Andeutung einer Übernachtung und du machst dir beinahe in die Hose, dachte sie sich.)

Mit einer gespielten Lässigkeit, von der sie hoffte, dass sie einigermaßen echt rüberkam, die sie jedoch eindeutig gerade nicht fühlte, schritt sie durch die Tür und drehte sich zu Anaïs um. Sie hielt ihr die Hand übertrieben ernst entgegen. „Deal.“

Es war verdammt nochmal unfair, dass irgendwer in diesem miesen Neonlicht eines Krankenhausflurs so verdammt schön aussehen konnte. Aber wenn sich dies schon unbedingt jemand herausnehmen musste, dann bitte die Frau, die ihre Hand mit einem Augenverdrehen und einem Schnauben eine Spur zu fest drückte, nur um sie danach vor sich her aus dem Gebäude zu schieben.

Wenn alle beschissenen Tage so enden könnten? Charlotte war sich sicher, sie würde sie alle sang- und klanglos ertragen. Nunja, zumindest fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke für's Lesen! <3


End file.
